La Unica Excepcion
by Mazy Vampire
Summary: Song - fic de la Cancion The Only Exception de Paramore. Tan solo imaginen ¿Que hubiese pasado si Susana hubiese hecho una unica excepcion por Amor? ¿si Terry y Candy tuviesen una opotunidad de estar juntos?.., leanlo y gocenlo


"**La Única Excepción"**

**Autor: Mazy Vampire**

**Genero: Drama/Romance**

**Personajes: Terry/Candy/Susana**

**Hola..., ¿Que mas a todos? Pues espero que muyyyyy bien.., aquí les dejo este song fic de una de las canciones mas hermosas de todas..., para los y las amantes de Paramore y por supuesto de Candy Candy, léanlo cuidadosamente.., tan solo imagínense ¿Que hubiese pasado si Susana hubiese echo una única excepción por amor?... léanlo y comenten.., adoro los Rewiers**

* * *

><p><strong>LA UNICA EXCEPCION...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>«Tú eres la única excepción. Y estoy en camino a creerlo» - Hayley Williams.<strong>

_Cuando era joven_

_Veía a mi padre llorar_

_Y maldijo al viento_

_Rompió su propio corazón_

_Y vimos..._

_Como trató de volver a montar..._

Apoyado en la fría pared del hospital, con la mirada en el piso y un hoyo en el alma, las débiles lagrimas caían de sus ojos zafiro, se mordía el labio inferior tratando de mantenerse fuerte ante el peor golpe de la vida, Terry Grandchester se estaba ahogando en sus propios sentimientos, al ver como ella se iba, lo tiraba al viento, solo por cumplir una promesa

-_No __lo __abandones __nunca_

En el cuarto del hospital la joven rubia estaba en shock..., estuvo a punto de hacer la peor locura, iba a acabar con su vida solo para que ellos estuviesen juntos, ella sentía que era un obstáculo entre su amor, había sacrificado no solo su pierna..., sino su vida por Terry, lo amaba tanto que no le importaba nada.., solo el, siempre había sido el, Susana se levanto de la cama y tomo las muletas para dirigirse a Terry, quien estaba aun apoyado en la pared, tragando su dolor

-Terry..., yo...

-Sue..., no digas nada por favor, ve a tu cuarto, tu madre se molestara si te ve aquí afuera – musito Terry en silencio

-Donde esta ella? - pregunto Susana

-Se fue..., Candy se fue..., ya abandono mi vida – fue lo que dijo Terry con voz temblorosa y cristalinas lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas – el corazón de Susana se acongojo al ver a Terry sufrir de esa manera, en su conciencia retumbaba mil y un veces lo que acababa de hacer

_Los __separaste...,__acabaste __con __un __amor __de __verdad__ – _la ojiazul se dejo caer en una silla, se paso las manos por su cabello rubio y sedoso, no le gustaba ver a Terry así, en esa condición y no sabia que hacer

Camino a la estación del tren Candy contenía las lágrimas y aun rememoraba lo ocurrido esa noche

-..- _las __alarmas __del __hospital __sonaron __fuertemente...,__una __paciente __estaba __desaparecida, __Candy __se __preocupo __y __pregunto __quien __era __la __paciente __que __había __desaparecido...,__un __grupo __de __doctores __la __miro __y __le __dijeron __que __era __Susana __Marlowe, __el __corazón __de __Candy __se __detuvo __al __escuchar __el __nombre __de __ella,__desesperada __empezó __a __buscarla, __al __no __encontrarla __como __el __resto __del __personal __estaba __a __punto __de __desistir.,__hasta __que __pensó __en __el __único __lugar __en __el __que __no __había __buscado...__la __azotea..._

_Subió rápidamente por el ascensor hasta llegar a la azotea, la nieve caía intensamente y la oscuridad no le permitía ver bien, Candy entrecerró sus ojos hasta visualizar a la otra rubia que sollozaba intensamente en la orilla del edificio_

_-Susana No! - grito Candy, quien corrió para detener a la ojiazul de la mortal caída, la tomo por los brazos fuertemente, pero Susana la vio y estaba decidida a acabar con su vida..., esta forcejeaba y lloraba intensamente_

_-Suéltame Candy..., dejame morir..., tu y Terry estarán mejor sin mi..., si yo muero podrán estar juntos – decía la rubia_

_-No..., no dejare que cometas una locura así Susana_

_-No comprendes Candy..., soy un obstáculo para ambos..., dejame acabar con esto ahora!-No Susana por favor no lo hagas – exclamo Candy casi en un grito, pero lo que dijo cambiaria todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – Susana yo..., yo..., me alejare de el – La ojiazul no podía creer lo que Candy dijo, volteo disimuladamente y vio los cristalinos ojos verdes de Candy, el viento soplaba intensamente el cabello de ambas rubias y la nieve caía cada vez mas fuerte, la noche se convirtió en testigo de lo que seria el principio del fin_

_-Que dijiste Candy?..., de verdad? renunciarías a Terry?_

_-Si..., me doy cuenta de que tú lo amas tanto como yo..., tú lo mereces más_

_-Pero..., porque?_

_-No quiero que acabes con tu vida por eso.., lo dejare libre, solo para ti, para que estén juntos, para siempre..., lo prometo – Susana tomo la mano de Candy, la cual se había convertido en un tempano de hielo, y se aferro a ella para evitar caer torpemente_

_-Susana..., debes tu tambien prometerme algo... - exclamo Candy_

_-¿Que...?_

_-No lo abandones..., amalo con toda tu alma, tu mente y corazón..., Y Prometerme que lo harás feliz..., por favor – dijo Candy seriamente y con voz temblorosa_

_-Lo prometo..._

La rubia se limpio un par de lagrimas que caían de sus ojos esmeralda, y su labio inferior temblaba..., el dolor que sentía era tan fuerte., que ni siquiera la droga mas fuerte lo quitaría

-Hemos llegado al hotel Srita – dijo el chofer del taxi, la rubia le dijo que esperase un momento mientras ella buscaba su maleta, con paso lento entro al mismo para dirigirse a su habitación, se dedico a armar su maleta cuidadosamente, de su boca aun podía salir el nombre del castaño y mil y un lamentaciones

_Y mi mamá juro que_

_ella nunca se dejaría olvidar_

_Y ese fue el día en que prometí_

_jamás cantar al amor_

_Si no existe_

-..- ...Terry..., porque la vida nos hace esto?..., tantas ilusiones, tantos sueños que compartíamos juntos – decía mientras doblaba un vestido azul..., de este cayo una fotografía, Candy se agacho para tomarla, en la misma se observaban al castaño y a ella juntos, en Londres.., tan felices, pero se esa felicidad ya no le pertenecía a ella, frunció el ceño y rompió la fotografía en varios pedazos, con cada trozo que iba cayendo el dolor de la rubia se incrementaba, pero se decidió a mantenerse fuerte, termino de ordenar su maleta y se fue a pagar el hotel..., esa misma noche dejaría Nueva York..., tal vez para siempre

_Pero cariño,_

_Tú eres la única excepción_

_Tú eres la única excepción_

_Tú eres la única excepción_

_Tú eres la única excepción_

-..- Sussie cariño..., no sabes cuanto nos asustaste..., no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca jamás – le reprochaba la señora Marlowe a Susana

-Descuida madre..., no volverá a suceder – dijo Susana cabizbaja

-¿Que sucede mi amor? No estas feliz? Grandchester acepto casarte contigo..., al fin ese rebelde va a solventar lo que te hizo

-¿Que me hizo madre?... Nada..., Terry Grandchester no me hizo nada a mi... yo a el si..., yo a el si! - gritaba la rubia desesperadamente – yo acabe con su única ilusión...

-Por favor Susana de que estas hablando? Deberías estar feliz..., tienes lo que querías..., a el, ahora no se separaran – decía la Sra. Marlowe mientras le pasaba un espejo a Susana para peinarle su cabello, esta se vio reflejada en el espejo., podía ver lo hermosa que era.., unos impactantes ojos azules que contrastaban con su tez clara y su rostro en forma de corazón junto con sus labios delgados y de color Carmín y su largo y lacio cabello dorado – serás la novia mas hermosa que se haya visto – decía su madre mientas la cepillaba

_Tal vez yo sé, en algún lugar_

_en lo profundo de mi alma_

_que el amor no dura,_

_y tenemos que encontrar otras formas_

_Para hacerlo solo_

_o mantener una cara seria_

-Es cierto madre..., seré la novia mas hermosa..., yo lo amo a el.., pero el a mi no.., veo mi reflejo y en vez de verme a mi misma veo..., a una niña malcriada..., que cuando pide algo lo quiere para ya.., y si no se hace lo que quiero las consecuencias serian terribles

-bueno cariño..., tu padre y yo te criamos y te dimos lo mejor..., jamás se te negó nada, tuviste vestidos, zapatos, caballos y joyas.., todo lo que esa Candy no tuvo – exclamo la madre de la rubia, quien volvió a mirarse en el espejo para reflejar sus ojos

-es verdad..., Candy jamás tuvo ni joyas.., ni caballos ni dinero..., si siquiera puedo decir que tuvo un hogar verdadero.., ya que solo es una insulsa huérfana, pero..., ella tiene algo que yo jamás tuve ni tendré..., el corazón de Terry

-Susana que locuras dices? Tu tienes a Terrence.., es tuyo ahora y nadie te lo va a quitar

-no..., es mentira, tal vez lo tenga aquí frente a frente..., pero su alma y su mente le pertenecerán a ella.., a Candice.., siempre a ella – las lagrimas de Susana caían por sus mejillas, pero se armo de valor y dirigió su mirada a su madre

-Llama a Terry..., necesito hablar con el en este instante!

El castaño se encontraba en la sala de emergencias aun con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, de su bolsillo saco la armónica que Candy le había regalado, era de plata pura con su nombre grabado, el sintió que ese era el mejor regalo que pudieron ofrecerle..., este la acerco a sus labios y empezó a tocar una melodiosa, pero triste canción. Una mujer mayor, la cual era paciente del hospital se le acerca y lo ve muy triste...

-Jovencito..., porque de tu tristeza? - le pregunto la buena mujer- ¿has perdido a alguien?

-Bueno..., la verdad si..., no es que este muerta ni nada por el estilo pero..., la deje ir..., y no pude hacer nada por evitarlo..., y ni siquiera pude decirle que la amaba..., que era todo para mi.

-Y... ¿porque no fuiste tras ella?

-Ir tras ella? ¿de que habla abuela?..., se fue por una promesa..., una maldita promesa.., se fue, y tal vez no regrese a mi..., además..., estoy comprometido

-Así? - exclamo la anciana

-Si..., me casare pronto..., pero no amo a la chica con quien me voy a vivir el resto de mi vida, es verdad.., es muy bella, talentosa, pero ella merece a alguien mejor, además sabe que mi corazón no le pertenece a ella

-Y..., si según tu amas tanto a esa chica que se fue..., y tu prometida sabe que la amas tal vez ella no se..., haga una excepción – dijo la mujer esbozando una enorme sonrisa

-¿usted cree?..., no..., Sue es una niña mimada y desde hace tiempo andaba tras de mi..., se cumplió su deseo – musito Terry

-Confía muchacho – decía la anciana mientras apoyaba su mano en su hombro – hasta el corazón mas terco puede hacer una única excepción

-Gracias..., pero que modales los míos señora..., soy Terry Grandchester

-¿Terry Grandchester el actor?

-Técnicamente

-Josephine Williams – exclamo la señora mientras Terry tomaba su mano para besarla con delicadeza, en ese instante aparece la Señora Marlowe

-Terry! - era la primera vez que ella lo llamaba por su diminutivo

-Si señora

-Susana quiere hablar contigo

La estación de trenes estaba llena de gente, la gran mayoría se retiraba luego de ver la presentación de Standford..., otros se retiraban con el corazón roto, Candy se encontraba en la fila de boletos de Chicago, la nieve seguía cayendo intensamente, el mismo clima estaba en contra de la decisión de la rubia de abandonar todo por una promesa, de renunciar a lo mas hermoso que la vida le había dado después de tantos malos tragos, cuando sientes que la vida te da una oportunidad para enmendar tu destino, se debe pensar muy bien las cosas, para no acabar desecho..., pero el buen corazón de Candy opto mal, y ahora pagaría las consecuencias

_Y siempre he vivido así_

_manteniendo un ambiente confortable, distante_

_me había jurado a mi misma que era el contenido,_

_se sentía muy sola_

-..- Srita. Su nombre por favor – decía el chico de la taquilla..., pero Candy estaba tan distraída que no le presto atención

-..-...Yo..., disculpe..., Candice W. Andley

-¿Andley? - exclamo el joven y unos cuantos detrás de la rubia

-Si ¿y que? Por favor..., solo véndame el boleto y acabemos con esto podría ser tan amable

-Si señorita pero no se exalte

-Bien

-Srita Andley en el anden 4, el tren sale en media hora mínimo – dijo el chico, Candy cogió su boleto con su maleta y se dirigió a esperar a que el tren saliese

-media hora..., solo media hora para que te olvides de Terry Grandchester.., una hora para que lo arranques de tu mente y tu corazón... para siempre – decía ella en su mente, pero su alma se desangraba lentamente – _No __te __engañes __Candy,__sabes __perfectamente __que __no __podrás __olvidarlo, __el __ya __forma __parte __de __ti_!_– _decía el dolido corazón de la rubia, por su cabeza pasaban mil y un pensamientos estúpidos, incluidos quitarse la vida, si..., eso mismo, pensaba la rubia, luego de haber salvado a Susana ella se le paso por la cabeza tomar su lugar, ese dolor la estaba carcomiendo desde lo mas profundo

-Por Dios Candy..., estas loca? No puedes pensar en algo tan terrible... solamente propón en tu alma, mente y corazón olvidarlo..., si lo lograste con Anthony..., con Terry será igual..., será igual – sus lagrimas volvieron a brotar con mas intensidad

Terry entro cuidadosamente a la habitación de la ojiazul, la cual estaba en una silla de ruedas admirando la nieve caer

-Sue...? - ¿Querías verme?

-Si Terry..., es hora de aclarar las cosas..., yo te amo..., y mucho, jamás creí querer tanto a alguien

-Si per... - fue interrumpido -pero nada Terry..., dejame terminar de hablar – replico Susana con una mirada fulminante

-Bien Susana, te escucho – dijo Terry quien tomo asiento en una pequeña y fría silla de hospital, la mente de la rubia se había vuelto una maraña de pensamientos fríos, pero concisos, esta articulo su boca para hablar lentamente

-Desde la primera vez que te vi, fue como una corriente eléctrica lo que me toco, pensé en hablarte y eso.., para llegar a algo mas, hasta que me entere que tenias novia, no podía tolerarlo, que tu estuvieses en brazos de otra..., tu debías ser mío, mío..., solo mío Terry

-Susana ve al grano que me quieres decir con todas esas disparatadas? - grito Terry

-que no me di cuenta que ella te ama, pensé solo en mi..., como siempre, no recordé que hay personas que sufren, no recordé que tu eres un ser pensante y que como tal tienes derecho a elegir con quien quieres estar, y yo te lo arrebate, te quite tu felicidad – la rubia hundió su rostro en sus manos tratando de ocultarse de la mirada de Terry, el cual estaba muy confundido, este sujeto sus manos para encontrarse con los ojos llorosos de esta

-lastimosamente te diste cuenta muy tarde Sue..., cuando ya nada puede volver a ser como antes, me condenaste a vivir contigo en resto de mi vida, y que la mujer que amo se fuese para siempre

-lo se..., actué mal, y se que debería estar contenta porque estas solo para mi ahora..., pero no me siento así, me siento como un monstruo, como el peor ser de este mundo..., pero puedo corregir el error

-corregirlo? - pregunto el castaño que no entendía aun nada

-ve tras ella Terry, te devuelvo, se que no eres un premio de consolación, así que si tu de verdad dices amar a Candy, ve tras ella

-porque lo haces Sue?

-por una simple razón Terry Grandchester..., porque te amo, y porque te amo no te quiero ver sufrir, te quiero feliz, así no estés conmigo – sonrió esta con un par de lagrimas cayendo por su rostro – que esperas? Ve tras ella no la dejes ir, aun hay tiempo, corre y no pares hasta que la encuentres – le decía la rubia, a Terry se le había congelado el cerebro al escuchar las palabras de Susana, la abrazo y salió corriendo a buscar a Candy, la madre de la rubia entro y vio a su hija vuelta en un mar de lagrimas

-Sussie..., porque lloras? Que te hizo Terrence – le reprocho la mujer

-lo deje ir madre..., Terry regresara con Candy

-como dices? Y que hay de su promesa? Y tu matrimonio? No saldara su cuenta contigo..

-el ya me pago, con su cariño, al ver sus ojos volver a brillar, el es como una luciérnaga..., si lo encierro en un frasco, dejara de brillar y morirá, y no quiero eso para el

-Sussie – exclamo la señora Marlowe abrazando a la rubia quien sentía que su corazón se había alivianado y una chispa de felicidad la invadió, porque lo que había echo lo hizo por amor

-madre.., quiero salir a dar una vuelta – exclamo la rubia entre lagrimas

-pero Susana tu...

-madre.., por favor dejame dar una vuelta, en la silla de ruedas, yo sola

-esta bien hijita – exclamo la señora Marlowe, esta ayudo a la joven a sentarse en la silla y la vio partir tras la puerta, nunca antes habia visto a su hija actuar como lo habia echo ese dia, la vio actuar con tanta madurez, ni siquiera sabia que pensar ante ello. Susana se dirigio hacia un ventanal, a admirar la nieve caer, se veia tan hermosa la noche, unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron por su rostro, solo podia imaginar a Terry y Candy juntos de nuevo, Susana se dio cuenta lo egoista que estaba siendo al intentar separarlos, ella perdio su pierna por el, hubiese dado todo por el, pero tenerlo amarrado hacia si no era la mejor manera

-que sean muy felices los dos – fueron los deseos de Susana para la pareja mientras seguia llorando, junto a su rostro divisa un pañuelo blanco, con aroma muy agradable, la rubia posa sus ojos en una mirada de color chocolate y cabello rojo, esta observo la vestimenta del sujeto,por la bata blanca supuso que el hombre era medico, un joven como de la edad de ella.

-gracias – exclamaba esta limpiandose el rostro

-porque una dama tan bella como usted llora? No es justo que lloren las flores, se marchitaran – exclamo el joven tratando de consolarla

-oh..., es usted muy poeta sr..., ah.. - titubeo

-Kyle, Kyle Wellington – dijo el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa – y usted?

-Susana, Susana Marlowe – dijo estrechandole la mano, ambos sintieron una especie de corriente electrica, se dedicaron una sonrisa, a Kyle no le importo la situacion de Susana con su pierna, el vio algo en ella que ninguna otra chica poseia, y Susana pensaba lo mismo de el, ademas que era un chico muy apuesto, sus pensamientos se fundieron en la mirada del otro, dandole inicio para una segunda oportunidad.

Terry corría por el hospital buscando a la anciana para darle la buena nueva, pregunto en recepción por ella muy acelerado

-disculpe..., Josephine Williams? Es una ancianita..., bajita de unos ochenta años, en donde esta?

-señor es usted familiar de la señora Williams?

-no..., porque?

-la señora falleció hace un momento – exclamo la enfermera, Terry entrecerró sus ojos, esa buena mujer, la que le había dado fuerzas y le había ayudado en ese corto momento había muerto, entonces, recordó lo que ella le había dicho _"__hasta __el __corazón __mas __terco __puede __hacer __una __excepción__"__,_ las lagrimas cayeron por las mejillas del castaño y salió corriendo a la salida del hospital, todavía tenia tiempo de correr a salvar lo que lo hizo vivir, a esa única excepción

_Porque ninguna de ellas fue siempre_

_vale la pena el riesgo, pero_

_Tú eres la única excepción_

_Tú eres la única excepción_

_Tú eres la única excepción_

_Tú eres la única excepción_

Terry corrió y corrió lo mas que pudo., la nieve caía fuertemente, llamaba a Candy con su pensamiento, estaba decidido a no dejarla ir, Candy estaba en la línea de salida, luego de responder la primera llamada, mirando a los lados, tal vez con la esperanza de que el la fuese a despedir, o algo parecido, suspiro y apretó fuertemente sus manos

-No vendrá..., acéptalo Candy, perdiste esta batalla, pero al menos puedes decir., que aprendiste a amar, el solo será un bello recuerdo nada mas

Observo el cielo una vez mas, la nieve caia en sus cabellos rizados adornandolos finamente sus coletas, las esmeraldas de esta se volvieron a cristalizar, pero las jugadas del destino son impredecibles

-CANDY! - llamaban como si en ello se fuese la vida, la rubia creía que eran alucinaciones, hasta que volvió a escuchar que la llamaban afanadamente

-CANDY MI AMOR! - una segunda vez fue llamada, esta soltó su maleta y empezó a buscar a la persona que la llamaba con tanto afán, hasta que la encontró, a tan solo siete metros de ella, hiperventilando, con la nieve cayendo intensamente entre ellos y la multitud de gente solo había algo que los unía, el sentimiento mas hermoso que puede haber en el mundo, el amor, la segunda llamada de salida sonaba y solo unas cuantas palabras podían cambiar el destino de ambas personas

-Viniste..., - susurro la rubia – a despedirme verdad?

-si vine..., pero no a despedirme - las manos de Terry sudaban fervientemente, y sentia que elo corazon le iba a estallar - vengo aquí como un hombre temeroso, ignorante, que no supo lo que tenia hasta que se fue, vengo a ti..., Candice White Andley a decirte que te amo, como a nada en mi vida, y que por ti..., luchare hasta el final – las lagrimas de ambos caían a borbotones, era la primera vez que Terry podia decir que la amaba, lo habia sentido, pero jamas existio esa fuerza y ese sentir, entre ellos habia mezcla de sentimientos era irreal, algo casi magico, era un juego en el que ambos podian ganar

-que hay de Susana? - exclamo Candy

-ella fue la que me hizo reflexionar, ella me hizo volver a ti..., no es tan egoísta como pensaba

-pero dio su pierna por ti..., casi se mata, por ti

-lo se, y le estare eternamente agradecido, pero algo en ella entendio que no soy un premio porel que hay que luchar, que mi corazon siempre girara en torno a ti mi pecosa

-entonces..., la dejaste simplemente? no pensaste en ella? - pregunto la rubia con sus mejillas rojas

-no..., ella me dejo libre, libre para ti, sabes porque... "_porque __hasta __el __corazón __mas __terco __puede __hacer __una __única __excepción __Candy_"

_Conseguí un férreo control sobre la realidad_

_pero no puedo dejar ir_

_lo que esta delante de mi aquí_

_Sé que su salida por la mañana,_

_cuando se despierta_

_Déjame con alguna prueba de que no es un sueño_

_Ooohh!_

Las piernas de Candy temblaban, dándole en algún momento lugar a caer, pero se sentía fuerte delante de el, Terry estaba listo para todo, a dejar su fama, su fortuna, solo por estar al lado de su pecosa

-y bueno..., Candy, no soy bueno para estas cosas, pero para mi seria un gran honor que tu decidieses estar conmigo..., para siempre

-es lo que siempre he querido Terry

-si pero..., yo lo digo de otra manera..., se mi esposa!

La rubia no podía creer lo que había oído, Terry le había propuesto matrimonio, de sus podían seguir cayendo las lagrimas, su cerebreo se habia congelado, sus manos y piernas parecian haberse petrificado, pero de sus labios salieron las palabras que lo cambiarían todo..., para siempre

-Si Terry!

Ambos corrieron el uno hacia el otro, dejando todo a un lado, la nieve seguia cayendo ahora con mas intensidad, nada importaba en ese momento, ni la nieve, ni el tiempo, ni Susana, nada, un solo momento, una pequeña reflexión y esa única excepción cambiaron todo, tanto para Terry como para Candy

_Tú, la única excepción_

_Tú, la única excepción_

_Tú, la única excepción_

_Tú, la única excepción_

_Tú, la única excepción_

_Tú, la única excepción_

_Tú, la única excepción_

_Tú, la única excepción_

_Y estoy en mi manera de creer._

Juntos se abrazaron., queriendo fundirse el uno en el otro, la mirada azul busco a la verde, dándose cuenta de que no era un sueño, era real, la mas bella de las realidades, y que debían de disfrutar ese pequeño de muchos momentos felices que vendrían mas adelante, el tren de Candy partio esa noche, llevandose todas las agonias, el dolor y la angustia, dejando una estela de amor a cambio, la pareja no podia expresar tanta felicidad como en ese entonces, Terry busco los labios de la rubia, para luego estrecharlos con pasión y cariño, y descubrir que existen distintas formas de amar, y que hay que creer en las personas, sobre todo en el amor que se brinda, pero ningún amor como la de Terry y Candy.

_...Y estoy en camino a creerlo..._

_**"FIN "  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien..., he terminado esta historia., la verdad esta cancion me fascina, me identifico mucho con ella, bueno la empece a escuchar por mi novio y desde alli no paro de escucharla, y si preguntan, no queria dejar a la pobre Sue ingrima y sola, al parecer consiguio a su pareja ideal, y como siempre, el amor triunfa ante toda circunstancia. Por ahora, tendre que ponerme a escuchar varias canciones mas escribir mas song – fics, y bueno, si quieren mas detalles de los proximos song-fic en camino, 20 de Enero de la Oreja de Vang Goh, Some like you de Adele, My Inmortal de Evanescence. Y bueno, les voy diciendo que estoy planificando un fic para morirse de la risa, BAD REPUTATION, se llama..., y bien..., dejemos de dar vueltas y vueltas, no se olviden de leer LOS PASOS DE MI AMADA, NO ERA LO QUE PENSABAMOS y PARENTAL CONTROL, y dejenme reviews please.., bye bye se les quiere mucho.<strong>


End file.
